Rearranging Furniture
by kidcrooner
Summary: Sakura comes with a couple of surprises.


**Title:** Rearranging Furniture  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (for the language)  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1401 words  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sakura comes with a couple of surprises.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, and I do not earn money from writing fanfiction based on this work.

Update (September 23, 2014): just fixed some formatting issues.

—

The door violently swung open to reveal a scowling pink-haired kunoichi, stomping her feet as she entered the room.

Hatake Kakashi snapped to attention from where he stood in the small kitchen to the right; surprised not because he didn't know she was coming—he felt Sakura's chakra flaring from a block away—but because he didn't know she was THIS angry and _shit, did i forget something?_

Sakura went straight to couch, but didn't sit down; she paced in a straight line parallel to it. "The nerve of some people, seriously!"

Kakashi exhaled. He didn't realize that he stopped breathing then. "Sakura?"

"I was at Yamase's earlier," Sakura's voice became less loud, but Kakashi could tell that she wasn't less pissed off. "You know, minding my own business? When this group of old crones decide that it's their business too, apparently."

Kakashi brushes a hand through his hair and looks heavenward. _Not those old crones again. _Seriously? What's a shinobi—someone with an occupation that deals mainly in secrets—got to do to have some privacy with his romantic relationships?

"I know, right?" Sakura waves a hand in the air, and it takes a moment for Kakashi to realize that Sakura did not read his mind, but his reaction. He turns back to the kettle that he was minding before Sakura came in, and decides to get another cup from the cupboard to make his girlfriend of a few months her own tea. She's winding up to good rant, and _thank Hokages_ that he had the sixth sense to boil some water a few moments before.

"...and one of them _sympathetically_ puts her hand on my arm and tells me: 'O_h darling, you're young. You don't know any better!' _Cha!" Sakura scoffs, and she's still pacing when Kakashi finally hands her her cup, "Ah, thank you, honey." and takes a seat on the couch. "As if I '_don't know any better!'_ Why? Because I'm young and the only romantic credential I've had before this is pining for Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kakashi shifts his head back and forth, following Sakura's pacing path. He watches her take a sip of tea, place the cup on the coffee table, "I mean, okay, I understand if they're worried about _that_! But I've grown from that, I've moved past it!" and she takes a coaster and waves it about. "And did I mention one of them asked me if I was 18 yet? '_Are you 18 yet? You're at least 18 right?_'" She scoffs again and places the coaster on the arm of the couch. "Oh honey, don't drink with your mask on. That's unsanitary."

Kakashi sheepishly lowered his mask. He's not used to removing it, and taking it off in front of someone else is still a little bit of a novelty. The first time he did it in front of Sakura, he was scared that he might regret it; Sakura proved it to be an irrational fear by showering him with kisses right after. For that and in all mask-off cases that followed, he has yet to complain. It was one of the nice surprises Sakura came with, he concluded then.

This rearrangement of furniture, is another one. It was the first day that people had confirmed that the Copy-nin and the Godaime's apprentice were, in fact, together. People saw them HHWW-ing. That is, as the young ones say, _Holding Hands While Walking_. The Gossip Mill had a field day. They were fine with the gossiping (they saw it coming, after all) but the nosy, preachy non-shinobi were _nosier_ and _preachier_ than expected. It grated on Sakura's nerves and her foul mood going further south, er, _concerned_ him.

They were in his apartment that day, much like now, and Sakura looked like she was ready to break something or punch someone to Suna. He was already inclined to believe that she would do just that, but then she just started ranting and..._moving_ things. He thought it unwise to interrupt her, and he sat back and watched his apartment slowly become barely recognizable to him. He wondered if she was aware she was doing it, but she had already left before he could make sure. He found it amusing until he realized that he couldn't find his Icha Icha books the next day. It was a teeny-toiny bit of embarrassing when he had to ask Pakkun for help (he found it IN the oven!).

"...right, Kakashi?"

_ Oh, shoot. _"Uh, yes, they're being jerks."

"Ugh, no, not really! But they're being such, such..." Sakura wound up her right wrist and stuck a small part of her tongue out, trying to find the right word. In this time, Kakashi took the chance to look around of what he could see from where he sat. An umbrella found its way next to him on the couch. A pillow was propped against the door. Mr. Ukki is enjoying its view from the kitchen table. Sakura's cup of tea was on the book shelf. A dining chair was placed under the window. And a scroll was in danger of rolling off the top of the refrigerator. "Civilians!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi decided to take a drink of his tea, but Sakura suddenly handed him a lamp and took the cup from him as she passed. Kakashi was too stunned to say anything. He stared at the lamp in his hand. _Well, this is new._

Sakura sighed and took a sip of tea. "They're being such civilians." She completed one more lap of pacing before she took a seat beside Kakashi, and he almost automatically secured her to his side with his left arm as he returned the lamp to its place on the sidetable. "I just don't get it, you know? They say that I don't know any better about loving you because I'm young, but they barely bat an eyelash about the fact that 8-year-olds are being taught how to handle _weapons_ and perform _harmful_ jutsus in an academy."

Kakashi squeezed her shoulder in comfort; Sakura was finally winding down. Her anger was leaving her, and all she had left for now was her confusion. Sakura handed him back his cup and continued, "They say I don't know any better, but they expect me to know between good and evil; about who to kill or leave unharmed. And as a medic in the war, they trusted me to know if it's better to save a comrade OR leave them for dead—which I would never do." she quickly added, and looked to Kakashi. He returned it with a soft one of his own.

She took a deep breath and released it in a long, tired sigh. She slumped down, and leaned in deeper to Kakashi's side. She buried her face where his neck met his shoulder and inhaled his scent. "I'm sorry, Kakashi." her voice was muffled, but he could understand it. "I took it out on you again, and we were supposed to go out to dinner. I ruined it."

He chuckled. "It's alright, Sakura," he pulled away enough to be able to kiss her forehead. "It's still early, you know? Nothing's ruined. We can still go." He kissed her again.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and he felt her lips form a smile even through his mask. He heard her say something, but it was too muffled and the only word he could make out was something close to sounding like "lucky." She sighed and then pulled away to kiss him on the mouth, which was received happily.

She stood up then, and stretched-making mewling sounds that made Kakashi quirk a brow. He followed her up, took a detour to the book shelf and grabbed the stray cup. "I'll just take these to the kitchen. You can go ahead and put your shoes on already."

He saw her nod and head to the door from the corner of his eye as he turned and walked to the counter. He took a paperweight from the bottom of the sink—chuckling all the while—and placed the cups there. He checked if he still had Icha Icha Tactics (choice of literature for tonight) in his pouch, and headed for the door where he was met by Sakura's questioning look.

"Kakashi, I think I'll have to come over to clean one of these days. Your place is a _mess_!"

_**end**_

—

_**AN: **__HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. :D This is my first fanfiction in YEARS. _  
><em>and of course, <em>_i had to sneak in the "_**_Are you 18 yet_**_?" part. It's a meme going around in the kakasaku tag on tumblr. _


End file.
